headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Mikaal Tomas
| aliases = Starman Michael Thomas | continuity = DC Universe | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Talok III Opal City, Maryland | associations = Justice League of America | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = 1st Issue Special #12 | final appearance = | actor = }} Mikaal Tomas is a fictional alien hero and a recurring character featured in comic books published by DC Comics. Also known as Starman, he first appeared in 1st Issue Special #12 in March, 1976. Biography Mikaal Tomas hailed from a race of blue-skinned aliens known as Talokites, who originated on the planet Talok III. The Talokites were an oppressive regime who embodied an emotional need for conquest. This was officiated from a governing body known as the Mind Council. Mikaal's lover, Lyysa Jurndaal, was opposed to the Talokites enslavement of other races, and attempted to fight back. Lyysa paid for her actions with her life however, which prompted Mikaal to assault the Talokite guardsman who had murdered her. Mikaal was apprehended and sentenced to death by Master Komak of the Mind Council. Before sentencing could be carried out however, Mikaal escaped from his executioner, Gorahn, and stole a shuttlecraft, which he used to fly him to the planet Earth. Mikaal's ship crashed off the Harlem River near the North Bronx in New York City, New York. He flew away, but was greatly weakened from the crash. He entered a grocery store where he encountered business owner, Frank Clay. Unnerved by Mikaal's strange appearance, Clay brandished a rifle to defend himself, but Mikaal used his sonic crystal to disarm him. Afterward, Mikaal collapsed from exhaustion. Frank Clay brought him home and nursed him back to health over the course of two days. When Mikaal was feeling better, he thanks Frank and his wife for their hospitality and then flew off. Master Komak sent his First Guardsman of the Worldstone, Turran Kha, to Earth to recapture Mikaal Tomas. Turran Kha used his mental abilities to track Mikaal down, and the two began fighting in a New York back alley. 1st Issue Special 12 Abilities * Alien physiology: Mikaal Tomas has a humanoid physique, but has the blue-colored skin of his people. Members of his race are slightly stronger and more durable than the standard Earth human. * Superhuman durability: Mikaal Tomas can withstand injury to a greater extent than an Earth human. Once he was stabbed in the ribs with a knife, and was able to pull it out and continue operating without any undue stress to his system. * Superhuman strength: Mikaal Tomas is slightly stronger than the average Earth human. He can incapacitate a man of equal size with but a single blow. This is an aspect of his physiology. In comparison to other members of his race, Mikaal appears to have a strength level in proportion to his relative size and weight. Equipment * Sonic crystal: The sonic crystal was a polyhedron-shaped mineral owned by the Talokian Mikaal Tomas, and was of Talokian design. It had the ability to generate waves of sonic energy. When Mikaal first came to Earth, he entered a grocery store and was surprised by the owner, Frank Clay, who defended himself with a rifle. Mikaal took a defensive position, and used the sonic crystal to disarm him. Notes & Trivia * * See also * Mikaal Tomas images * Mikaal Tomas appearances External Links * * * Appearances * 1st Issue Special 12 * Justice League: Cry for Justice 1 * Justice League: Cry for Justice 2 References